Very MixedUp People Who Need To Work Out Issues
by Raine Is Crazy
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are at Ron's house when people start dropping in - literally. Has Ron's ceiling turned into a magical portal to other worlds? Who knows. Who bloody knows. R
1. Chapter One: They Arrive

Disclaimer: I would like to have it noted that none of the HP characters are mine, they are all JK Rowling's, okay? Stop whining. And all of the LOTR characters belong to JRR Tolkien, okay? Stop whining. And all of the FF characters belong to Squaresoft - SO STOP WHINING ALREADY!!!!! GOD!!!!!!!!!! It's not like I'm going to make money off if this thing - it's only on FanFiction for god's sake. So STOP FREAKIN' WHINING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter One: People Meet . People  
  
Harry Potter was a boy with messy black hair and green eyes. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry was a wizard. This has no relevance to the story.  
  
ONWARD!!!  
  
One day Harry decided to use some Floo powder and go to Ron's house. He did.  
  
Hermione decided the same thing. She did.  
  
"Hi Ron, hi Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Hi Hermione, hi Harry," Ron said.  
  
"Hi Harry, hi Ron," Hermione said.  
  
They all looked at each other like the other two were mad, and then decided to play a game.  
  
"Let's play Life!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Let's play Monopoly!" shouted Ron.  
  
"Let's play Trivial Pursuit: Wizardry Edition!" shouted Hermione.  
  
The boys glared at her, annoyed.  
  
"NO!" they both shouted.  
  
"FINE!" she shouted back. "I'M GOING HOME!"  
  
"FINE!" they shouted back. "DO THAT!"  
  
At that very moment, a blonde guy wearing strange clothes dropped in from the ceiling.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled really loud. Everyone stopped shouting at each other and started shouting at him.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" yelled Harry.  
  
"WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?" screeched Hermione.  
  
"HOW THE HECK DID YOU DROP THROUGH MY CEILING?" bellowed Ron.  
  
The blonde guy started to cry.  
  
"It's not my fault! My name's Tidus, and I come from Zanarkand -"  
  
"OH MY GOD!" yelled Harry and Hermione together. "HE'S TIDUS!"  
  
"Who?" said Ron weakly. Everyone in the room glared at him.  
  
"He's Tidus, DUH!" yelled Harry.  
  
"He's from Final Fantasy 10, you idiot!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Oh. Right," said Ron, not having a clue what Final Fantasy 10 was.  
  
"Aren't you a video game character?" Harry asked. "How'd you get here?"  
  
"Well, I was just kind of swimming around in this pond in Macalania Woods with - a good friend -"  
  
"Oh, please, we know the whole story," sighed Hermione irritably. "With Yuna, right?"  
  
Tidus gaped at her. "How did YOU know?"  
  
"I've played it only like a hundred times, okay?" she said, and continued. "So you were swimming and then you were here? But you're not wet."  
  
Tidus looked down at himself. "Oh. Well, in Spira I was wet."  
  
"Yeah, well, this is Earth, not Spira," said Harry. "And you're NOT wet."  
  
"I SAY WE ATTACK HIM!" yelled Ron suddenly, wanting to be heard. Everyone glared at him.  
  
"SHUT UP, RON!" they all yelled. Well, Tidus just yelled shut up, not knowing Ron's name. He did now, though. Know Ron's name, that is.  
  
"So - you're a video game character who got transported into our world? How?" said Hermione suspiciously.  
  
"Of course I am, I'm Tidus, and all I want right now is to be back in my game -"  
  
Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"What? What?" Tidus said, looking at them in bewilderment.  
  
"Ooh, Tidus has a girlfriend!" Hermione giggled.  
  
"Want to go swim with Yuna?" Harry chortled. Tidus turned very red.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he yelled.  
  
Author's Note: Hi guys, if this didn't make you laugh, nothing will, okay? I'm really really hyper right now and I have a lot of plans for the next chapter, so ya, it's good, I'm writing more. Right now in fact. Bye bye . 


	2. Chapter Two: More People Meet More Peop...

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. Get off my back.  
  
Chapter Two: More People Meet . . . More People  
  
"Ooh, Tidus has a girlfriend! Tidus has a girlfriend! Tidus has a girlfriend!" Harry and Hermione started chanting together. Tidus glared at them, sat down on Ron's kitchen table, put his head in his hands, and started to cry.  
  
"It's not FAIR!" he whined. "I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!"  
  
Just then, all of a sudden, suddenly, out of the blue, unexpectedly, abruptly, without warning, more people dropped in through the ceiling.  
  
"OI!" bellowed Ron from his lonely corner. "WHO'RE YOU?!?!"  
  
The really, really short creatures - there were three of them - all whipped around and stared at the four people around them.  
  
"Frodo," whispered a red haired one, "We're not in the Shire anymore."  
  
"What?" said Frodo, who was only half listening. "What, Pip?"  
  
"I said," the one called Pippin said, just a little louder, "We're not in the Shire anymore."  
  
"What's that you're saying, Pip?" said the blonde-ish one from the other side of the dark-haired one. The red-haired one turned as red as his hair as he yelled.  
  
"I SAID WE'RE NOT IN THE SHIRE ANYMORE!" he roared.  
  
"Well, duh," said Frodo impatiently. "ANYONE could have seen that."  
  
Pippin sat down on the floor and folded his arms. "I'm not moving!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU?" Harry yelled. All three house-elf sized creatures jumped and stared at him warily.  
  
"WE'RE HOBBITS OF THE SHIRE IN MIDDLE-EARTH! This is Frodo this is Merry I'm Pippin and we were just going to have a drink and we dropped in through the roof but I dunno how it was really really scar-"  
  
"SHUT UP, PIPPIN, YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!" shouted Merry. "Now then, are you Men?"  
  
"No, we're Crumple-Horned-Snorga-thingys. Of COURSE we're men," said Harry.  
  
"I'M NOT!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"She's not. WE are," he said, pointing to himself, Ron and Tidus.  
  
"HE'S NOT!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"He's not. WE are," he said, pointing to himself and Ron.  
  
"IF YOU HAD ANY BRAINS MAYBE YOU TWO WOULD BE TOO -" yelled Hermione, but someone cut her off.  
  
"Are you going to get us a drink or are we going to starve to death?" said Frodo.  
  
"STARVE FOR ALL I CARE!" yelled Tidus. "I WANT TO GO HOME!"  
  
"YEAH? WELL SO DO WE!" bellowed Pippin.  
  
"I SAY WE ATTACK THEM!" yelled Ron suddenly. Everyone glared at him.  
  
"SHUT UP!" they all roared. He turned red and hid in his corner again.  
  
"Now where were we?" Hermione said.  
  
"WE WANT TO GO HOME!" shouted all the strange creatures in Ron's kitchen.  
  
"WE WANT YOU TO GO HOME!" shouted Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Yeah!" called Ron quietly. Harry and Hermione both glared at him.  
  
"ANYWAY, we're not allowed to do magic outside of school, so how're we going to get these - people - home, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"OH MY GOD, STOP DROPPING THROUGH MY CEILING!!!!!!" Ron roared, leaping to his feet as some girls suddenly dropped through his ceiling.  
  
One was about Tidus's height, maybe shorter, with a skimpy top, a long skirt, and trailing sleeves. Her brown hair was shoulder length and she had one green eye and one blue eye.  
  
She gasped when she saw Tidus.  
  
Tidus's face lit up. "YUNA!" he yelled happily, coming forward.  
  
She slapped him. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she demanded. "SOME POOR LITTLE KID IN AFRICA IS GETTING HIS ONLY TIME ON A PLAYSTATION AND WHAT DO YOU DO IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GAME?" she roared. "YOU DISAPPEAR! THAT'S NOT UNTIL THE END!"  
  
"Oh," said Tidus sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
"Come on! We have to go do some damage control!" she yelled, and grabbed his arm.  
  
"How do we get back into the game?" Tidus asked. (Note: he IS a blond, people .)  
  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" Yuna screamed. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DISAPPEARED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"  
  
"Oh," said Tidus sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's arm very tightly because suddenly -  
  
"BLOODY HELL! WHERE ARE YOU ALL COMING FROM?!?!?!?!" Ron screamed as some more people dropped in through the ceiling.  
  
The room was getting crowded. 


	3. Chapter Three: More People Drop Through ...

Disclaimer: I own no one, nothing, and nada. Luna Tunafish, this chapter is dedicated to you. Thank you for your reviews! Yay for me, woot woot!  
  
Chapter 3: MORE PEOPLE DROP IN THE ROOF  
  
As suddenly as Ron had yelled this, the people who had just dropped in went into a huddle.  
  
"HUDDLE!" cried one of them.  
  
There were three of them: a tall blond dude, a tall brown-haired dude, and a short red-haired dude. The blond carried a big bow, the brown-haired carried a sword, and the short red-haired carried an axe.  
  
WHO ARE THEY?!?! THAT'S RIGHT!!!!!!!!! IT WAS  
  
THEM!!!!  
  
YES!!!!!!!  
  
THEM!!!!  
  
. . .  
  
ONWARD!  
  
So anyway, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli all come out of their huddle.  
  
"We have decided," began Aragorn.  
  
"IT WAS I THAT DECIDED!" shouted Gimli furiously.  
  
Legolas sniffed. "It was obviously my beautifulness that decided ."  
  
Aragorn glared at them. "Shut up boneheads! ANYway, WE have decided that we are not in Middle-Earth anymore."  
  
Frodo, Merry and Pippin gasped audibly.  
  
"Gasp!" shouted Frodo.  
  
"Gasp!" shouted Merry.  
  
"Gasp and a half!" shouted Pippin.  
  
"ARAGORN!" shouted all three of them.  
  
The three new people looked at the hobbits and stared.  
  
"Stare!" shouted Aragorn.  
  
"Stare!" shouted Gimli.  
  
Legolas tossed his hair. "But I'm too PRETTY to stare . . ."  
  
Aragorn yelled, "YOU WISH!" and tackled Legolas.  
  
"Eek! Eek! Eeeeeek!" screamed Legolas in a girlish voice. He screamed again and again and again and again until Gimli tore the two apart.  
  
"Yer stoopid elf-y voice is killin' mah ears!" he yelled. "Get out of it!"  
  
"I SAY WE ATTACK THEM!" yelled Ron from his corner. He flinched as every other person in the room - there were ten of them - turned to him and glared daggers at him. He covered his face with his hands.  
  
"SHUT UP!" they all roared together. He turned redder than his hair.  
  
Which was saying something.  
  
Anyway, the hobbits all hugged Aragorn, then Merry and Pippin hugged Gimli, and Frodo looked warily at Legolas, who had taken out a mirror and was fixing his hair.  
  
Hermione suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Oh. My. God. IT'S THE PEOPLE FROM LORD OF THE RINGS!" she screamed loudly. Harry nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"IT SURE IS!" he said. "You're Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin. Three of you are from the Shire. Aragorn is from Numenor. Legolas is from Mirkwood. And Gimli is from - from - from - uh . . ."  
  
"I'M FROM - I'M FROM - bloody sonofagun, I've forgotten me own birthplace! What a sad day it is!" Gimli cried, and broke down into tears, sobbing into his hands. Then he collapsed on the floor and bawled some more. Legolas stepped on his finger.  
  
"OWOWOWOWOW!" he yelled really loudly through his tears. Legolas looked disdainfully down at him.  
  
"Get over it, dwarf, I'm too pretty to care about fingers that aren't mine."  
  
Gimli cried some more, then Aragorn rolled his eyes and poked Legolas.  
  
"Don't poke me! I can't be poked by sweaty stinky men!" he screeched.  
  
"I'm not sweaty or stinky!" yelled Aragorn. Then he smelled his armpits. "Okay, so I'm sweaty and stinky. So what?"  
  
"Eeeeeeew."  
  
Suddenly there were loud kissing noises from another corner of the room. Everyone looked over.  
  
Tidus and Yuna were making out. Everyone had different reactions:  
  
Gimli - "I say!"  
  
Aragorn - "Where's Arwen?"  
  
Merry - "Where's a girl for me?"  
  
Pippin - "Where's that girl that I flirted with in the movie at Aragorn's wedding?"  
  
Legolas - "Where's a pretty girl named Meaghan with blue streaks in her hair?"  
  
Frodo - "Where's Sam?"  
  
Ron - "No fair. That Yuna girl is hot. How come all the hot ones are taken?"  
  
Harry - he says nothing, but puts his arm around Hermione's waist, bends her back down like in old movies, and kisses her.  
  
Hermione - she doesn't say anything either. Her mouth is obscured.  
  
Then everyone started babbling at once.  
  
"- I want Arwen -"  
  
"- where's Meaghan -"  
  
"- need Sam -"  
  
"- need ale -"  
  
"- WHERE'S MEAGHAN -"  
  
Suddenly a black-haired girl with blue streaks in the front, earrings all up her right ear, and an evil face, dropped in through the ceiling of Ron's kitchen.  
  
"BLOODY HELL -" Ron began, but Hermione pulled away from Harry briefly and slapped him.  
  
"Shut UP, Ron!!!" she yelled, and then started kissing Harry again.  
  
"Hi everyone," said the new girl, "I'm Meaghan."  
  
Legolas turned to her, and his whole gorgeous face lit right up.  
  
"MEAGHAN!" he yelled, and then said, "I'm not too pretty for her!"  
  
And he grabbed her waist, bent her back down like in old movies, and sent his tongue exploring.  
  
Then Sam dropped through the roof.  
  
Ron started crying. "BLOODY HELL *sob sob* STUPID PEOPLE *sob sob* BLOODY HELL *sob*" he shouted miserably. Everyone glared at him and six people broke away from passionate kisses to yell,  
  
"SHUT THE BLOODY WELL UP!"  
  
And they all went back to their kissing.  
  
Then Frodo shouted, "SAM!"  
  
And Sam shouted, "MISTER FRODO!"  
  
And they hugged.  
  
Ron got a murderous look on his face. Everyone was using HIS kitchen to kiss and yell! He stood up on his chair.  
  
He pulled out his wand.  
  
"EVERYBODY FREEZE!"  
  
(A/N: sorry for the cliffy, but I'm too hyper to write more now. I'll update like in half an hour or so. Review review review!!!!!!!) 


	4. Chapter Four: More And More Until You Ge...

**Disclaimer: mumble mumble own nothing mimble wimble don't sue me mumble mumble**

**A/N: Wow, that took me forever and a half to update. I'm slowly getting around to all my stories, eh? In fact, I'm writing more of Winter Break right now. Hurrah!! Anyway, read and review, DARLINGS, and remember that I love you all. Ciao!!**

**Chapter Four: MORE AND MORE AND MORE UNTIL YOU GET SICK!**

------------------------------------------

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" Ron yelled, his face turning nearly as purple as Uncle Vernon's. Everybody froze, only his or her eyes moving. Silence reigned – for once.

It was quite a comical scene, really.

Tidus and Yuna were frozen while making out in one corner, and Legolas and Meaghan were frozen while making out near the middle of the room. Gimli was just behind the elf, frozen with arms raised to whack him over the head.

Frodo and Sam were halfway apart from each other, frozen with hands on each other's shoulders.

Aragorn was frozen with his hand just centimetres (A/N: Dudes, I AM CANADIAN! NO INCHES! CENTIMETRES! HAH! ok) just centimetres away from Gimli's shoulder, about to stop the dwarf from whacking Legolas on the head when the elf was kissing someone. Dangerous thing to do.

Merry and Pippin were frozen in a kind of awkward position. They had been dancing and yelling and stomping their feet in a weird kind of war dance, and now Pippin was standing on one leg, his stubby right leg about a foot in the air (that's HIGH for a hobbit) while his arms were in wayward positions. Merry was on both feet, but his arms were stretching heavenward, and his mouth was wide open.

And Harry and Hermione were almost right in front of Ron, frozen with their arms around each other, eyeing Ron warily.

Ron was breathing heavily. His eye twitched.

"YOU'RE ALL BLOODY CREEPY!" he yelled. His wand kept darting from person to person to person. First it was towards Legolas and Meaghan, then at Harry and Hermione, then at Merry or Pippin, or Frodo and Sam, or Tidus and Yuna, or Aragorn or Gimli.

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" he yelled.

Then a plump, red-haired, motherly looking woman came down the stairs into the kitchen and froze herself. She took in the huge crowd.

And all hell broke loose.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –"

"– Quick, we have to get back to the –"

"– If we ever want to see the Shire again we'll –"

"– BLOODY HELL –"

"– game because we're supposed to be –"

"– have to get some magic or something –"

"– Uh oh –"

"– RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT THE DEVIL ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE –"

"– not my fault –"

"– didn't want to get him in trouble –"

"– We're really –"

"– need Gandalf to get us back somehow –"

"– sorry Mrs. Weasley –"

"– _I_ didn't invite them –"

"– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –"

"– stop the bloody yelling, all of you –"

"– we can't think of a proper, logical explanation for it, Mrs. Weasley, they just dropped in through the ceiling –"

"– RONALD WEASLEY, GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!!!!!!!"

At this, Ron, Harry and Hermione began protesting loudly. Merry and Pippin joined in for the fun of it, and all five of them yelled at Mrs. Weasley.

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were all shouting furiously at each other, Legolas with a protective arm around Meaghan's shoulders.

"You bloody idiots, it's all your fault –"

"Oh, WE'RE the idiots? It was your idea to go into Moria, dwarf –"

"I'm too pretty to get us all out of trouble –"

"You're too bloody well full of yourself, Elessar –"

"Shh, don't call me that, they don't know yet –"

"'Course they know, they've all seen the movies –"

"Excuse me, I need to fix my hair –"

And so on.

Frodo and Sam were arguing, too. They couldn't find anyone else, so they started yelling at Tidus and Yuna.

"You're so FLAT!" yelled Frodo.

Tidus and Yuna both turned bright red.

"Yeah, well, it's not OUR fault we're two-dee, shorty!" yelled Tidus.

It was the hobbits' turn to go red.

"WE CAN'T HELP BEING SHORT!" they both bellowed. "But at least we won't blow away in the slightest wind, paper people!" Frodo went on.

Yuna started crying into Tidus's shoulder. He patted her head.

"Yeah, well, at least our world is three-dee! Not non-existent, like yours! Yours is just out of some book!"

"Yeah, well, it's real now!" yelled Sam. "More real than yours! It's New Zealand!"

"Oh, pooh," said Yuna quietly.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley sent Ron and Harry and Hermione up to Ron's room.

As they trudged up the stairs, they whispered to each other.

"I've never seen your mum that mad, Ron," said Hermione.

"You've obviously never seen her mad at the twins, then," muttered Ron.

There was finally a bit of silence, though there was a dull din coming up from the kitchen through the floors. The three stopped on the landing outside Ron's room and looked at each other.

"D'you really want to stay in my room?" Ron asked, a grin starting on his face.

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads, grins now on their faces as well.

Without a second thought, the three of them dashed down the stairs really, really fast, and entered the kitchen again. Hell had broken loose again.

Aragorn had Legolas and Gimli both in headlocks. He was bashing their heads together.

Meaghan was standing off to the side a bit, doing little poses and looking worried.

Tidus and Yuna were screaming at each other, and while Tidus pulled Yuna's hair, she slapped him repeatedly.

Merry and Pippin had gotten up on the table, and were now dancing around in circles madly, each with a tankard of ale in their hands. They'd picked them up off the floor, where the tankards had magically appeared.

Mrs Weasley was furious with herself. "NOW what have I done?! I've gone and given those two a reason to destroy the Burrow! As if they needed any more craziness!"

Harry glanced sideways at Hermione and Ron.

Hermione glanced sideways at Ron and Harry.

Ron glanced sideways at Harry and Hermione.

Okay: they all glanced sideways at each other.

Then the twins Fred and George walked into the kitchen.

"Mum, we're back from – BLOODY HELL!"

Harry burst out laughing. Everyone in the room went silent except for Harry, who couldn't stop giggling.

"WHAT?!?!" they all screamed at him. He, still giggling, pointed at the twins.

"Heeheehee! They – they said they were in bloody hell. HEEHEEHEE!"

Then, all of a sudden, out of the blue, well, out of the ceiling, dropped a figure dressed all in white.

Seven people all yelled at the same time.

"GANDALF!"

And six people also yelled at the same time.

"DUMBLEDORE!"

And two people yelled at the same time as the other eleven.

"AURON IN WHITE?!"

And one lone person shrieked by herself.

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S _GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

(That was Meaghan, the only Muggle there.)

Then the anonymous person in white looked around and said, "You're all insane. I'm going back to Isengard where I came from."

And everyone in the room yelled, **"IT'S SARUMAN!!!!"**

Ron yelled, "I SAY WE ATTACK HIM!!!!"

And for once, everyone roared – in _agreement_.

"Eeek!" started Saruman, and then the twenty-odd people in the room jumped on him.

---------------------------------

**(A/N: I don't know why I have an author's note here. It's just here to make me look cool. Heh heh heh. I'm cool now. Yay. Well, I say that there is absolutely no excuse for not reviewing this story at LEAST. If you didn't review the other stories of mine. And if you have any ideas as to what should happen in the fifth chapter, tell me!!! I will take the first – um – few reviews I get on this chapter into consideration, if that makes any sense at all. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::kiss kiss:: Love you all.)**


End file.
